criscorashguniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Aristides Domingo
Aristides Domingo was an Ultimate tribute who was a participant within The Killing School Adventure. He finished ? out of 16 in Group A. He was a major player in the KSA, and his overall motives and personality seemed very distinct, especially in comparison to the rest of Group A. TKSA Booklet The following information was found within Aristides Domingo's subsection in the Killing School Adventure informational booklet, alongside his monopad. Name: Aristides Domingo District: 2 Gender: Male Age: 18 Occupation: Leader of Panem's biggest black market dealer, the Casus Corporation Ultimate: Arms Dealer Alignment: Neutral Evil Personality: Aristides is a figurehead who is out for nobody but himself. He shares little compassion for others in their predicaments. This can lead to plenty of frustration and friction between someone much more caring towards those in need. Aristides can also describe himself as a charmer, always looking to convince people and sway them to his opinion. He's not a fan of being in a negative light. His levelheadedness can also come in handy when it comes to a tough situation. Aristides may run a black market business, but he's always looking to bring back a customer in the long-term, and thus won't put too much pressure on someone he's lent out something too. At the end of it all, he's an investor, always looking to make back his money's worth, whatever the cost may be. Backstory: Born into the Domingo clan during the height of the Casus Corporation, Aristides was always looked upon as the next head of the family's large black market company. His early life was filled with the goodness and ironic safety of such a shady family's expensive home and many subservient guardians. Aristides had a relatively good relationship at home with his family. When Aristides was 4, his sister, Aurea, a kind-natured, caring girl, was born. Her spirit seemingly should have clashed against Aristides' consistently apathetic personality, but they instead worked together very well throughout the entirety of their lives. Aristides and Aurea were practically inseperable, always doing something together, whether it be simply all in good nature and intent, or whether it have to do with the business side to Casus. Their bond was in complete unison, with some even describing it as two twins working in constant tandem. However, this relationship unfortunately took a drastic change for the worse when, at 16 years old, their parents were killed by a rival dealer. Aristides, filled to the brim with rage, and he ended up storming their facility, and killing every single person that was within that compound - not just the men, but the women and children too. This was when Aristides was at his darkest moment. After the killings, he quickly took over the compound, claiming it for Casus, and took control of the company. He vowed to himself to never kill again, if not in self-defense, so as to not bring back out the pure rage that terrified even the burliest of men. He started selling stakes to other organizations in the black market, in exchange for making a more open trade system and being able to retain majority control over Casus. This was when a second tragedy struck Aristides: his sister was diagnosed with a rare disease. The only known cure for this disease is so rare that not even all the funds from Casus could purchase it, and thus she was put on the waiting list. Aristides knew. however, that there was one way he could get it for her, and that was entering the Hunger Games. He transferred control over the company to her and several other trusted individuals, then made a minuscule branch to fake out the Peacekeeper force. After cutting off ties to Casus, he purposely got the branch exposed and raided, and he was forcibly shoved into the games. Now, he just has to rely on his skill. Height: 6 feet, 5 inches. Weight: 221 pounds. Weapons: Aristides' only real weapons of skill are blades. If it has a sharp edge, he can kill with it. Strengths: Aristides' levelheadedness and his convincing charm can easily curry him favour within a battle of either physical, verbal, psychological, or emotional versatility. Weaknesses: Aristides can come off as very physically intimidating, and that could cost him his life if someone sees him as a threat due to this. He also is not too used to doing the killing himself, since normally his subordinates do that for him. Fears: Aristides fears the loss of his sister, who he works every day to try and save, using mainly the money from his black market dealings to try and save her. Reaping reaction: Aristides reacted neutrally to being reaped, knowing that it was due to him having been caught out in his shady practices. Group Training: Aristides will try not to give too much away on his strengths or weaknesses. Individual Sessions in Training: Aristides will try to prove his absolute worth as a weapons dealer. Interview Angle: Aristides will pull all of his cards to charm his way into the hearts of the Capitol citizens, downplaying his black market dealings, and instead promoting the idea that he's just a local guy selling weaponry for personal defense. Alliance: Aristides would work with the Careers. However, in spite of having led the Casus Corporation for most of his life, he will not be initially leading the Careers under almost any circumstances, the exception being if he is wanted by the others to be the leader. Token: Aristides' token is a switchblade comb, using the hilt and springlock design of the switchblade, while the "blade" would end up being just a simple comb for his hair and beard. Mentor Advice: You're the Ultimate Arms Dealer, huh? That should signify that you know your way around a weapon or two pretty well. Don't come off as overly threatening. Just keep it clean and you're solid. During TKSA Prologue: A World To Die For Aristides is the very first character that Maximillian Pierce meets, wanting to make a good first impression on the legendary prosecutor. Using his charm and levelheadedness, Aristides ends up making a very good initial impression on him, and Aristides becomes his initial guide around the school. Etymology and Inspiration The name Aristides is a Spanish name derived from 'aristos', meaning best, and the patronymic suffix 'ides'. This was chosen due to the Casus Corporation being the biggest (and thereby the best) black market dealing company in Panem, whereas the name Domingo was chosen simply due to it sounding nice and foreign. Aristides' initial inspiration was a joke I came up with, where an Ultimate Dealer plays that he's just a card dealer in a casino, whereas he actually is a Colombian Cartel Leader, dealing mainly in narcotics. The latter aspect eventually stayed with Aristides, making him into a Spanish Arms Dealer. Trivia *While initially writing Aristides, I gave the name of his corporation he led as Casus, which is a Latin participle meaning 'Fallen'. This accidentally lent itself to his real life image quite well: Aristides' depiction is Gabriel 'FalleN' Toledo, a professional Counter-Strike 1.6, Counter-Strike Source, and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive player.